


Sex Drive || Ereri Drabbles

by The_Name_of_Unicorns



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), M/M, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 01:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3272273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Name_of_Unicorns/pseuds/The_Name_of_Unicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING!</p><p>THIS IS SOME HARDCORE YAOI SEX UP AHEAD SO IF YOU HATE THAT THEN STOP HERE!</p><p>IT'S ALSO ERERI SO YEA IF YOU HATE THAT TOO LEAVE PLEASE.</p><p>PREPARE YOUR OVARIES!</p><p>I DO PLAN ON MAKING MORE CHAPTERS SO YEA...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Play Shall We?

Scared, I had knocked on Levi's door.

No one answered. I walked in to see Levi still in bed.

Jumping a little I heard the cutest sneeze. "Heichou? Are you o-"

" _ACHOO_!" he sneezed again. "What do you want Jaeger?" Levi snapped at me.

"Are you sick Heichou?" I asked trying not to sound surprised. Levi stayed quiet then nodded while sighing. "Well since your sick, I'll stay home to take care of you!"

Smiling,Levi blushed at my comment but finally spoke. "Fine do whatever...*coughs*"

\--x--

I made Levi some soup. It's kinda cliche but it's good for him.

"Heichou time to eat!" I walked in on him to see Levi with a dildo up his ass and a vibrator on his dick. I blushed as he moaned out my name. My member twitched in my pants.

Moments later Levi noticed me and yelled. " I-It's not what it looks like!"

I smirked and walked over to him.

"Bad Heichou. You know not to do this without me~."

I took the dildo out of him and roughly thrusted 3 fingers inside of him. " _AH~!_ " Levi moaned as I kept fingering him. It was sexy.

\--x--

As I took my fingers out of him,I unzipped my pants and took out my cock.

Levi bent down and sucked it. "Do you like my cock in your mouth Heichou?" He nodded and sucked even faster.

I moaned louder helping Levi bob his head deeper and faster than before.

" _H-heichou~!_ " I moaned as I came in his mouth. Levi's mouth was filled with my cum. I petted his head as I kissed him passionately letting him fall asleep in my arms.


	2. Little Maid

"Hey Levi..."

Levi looked up at Eren with a questionable look.

"Ever thought about how'd you look in a maid outfit?" Eren asked while blushing.

Levi blushed too but a dark Crimson color.

"W-where did that come from all of a sudden?!" Levi looked down trying to hide his blushing face.

"Just a thought.." Eren said while looking at the T.V.

_**THE NEXT DAY: 11:30PM** _

Levi slammed the house door drunk and with a party bag in hand.

"Eren~! *hic*"

Eren poked his head out of the living room to look at a sober Levi.

"Are you drunk again Heichou?" He asked sighing.

"OF COURSE NOT BRAT! By the *hic* way look at thiiis~..." Saying this, Levi pulled out a maid costume snickering.

Eren blushed at the sight of the costume thinking lewd things while staring at it.

"W-why not try it o-on?" Eren said suddenly.

Levi giggled,"Eren you naughty boy~"

He walked into the bathroom to change.

_**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER:** _

Levi came out the bathroom stumbling to Eren giggling like an idiot.

Eren saw him and started to get turned on.

' _N-no not now..I've gotta control myself..._ '

Levi licked his lips and pushed Eren onto the couch unzipping his pants.

Rubbing Eren's member, Levi kissed Eren roughly and sloppily.

Levi took Eren's cock out of his pants as Levi's member started to get erect as well.

Eren realized that Levi wasn't wearing anything underneath the maid costume as he saw Levi's erect member. _**((Huehue ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°))**_

Eren stroked Levi's hard member as Levi started to suck Eren's member.

They both moaned in sync with each other as Eren stroked faster and Levi sucked faster than they were before.

As they climaxed, they both shivered in ecstasy breathing heavily.

Eren grabbed Levi's waist and picked him up making Eren's cock penetrate Levi's ass.

"E-Eren you're a tease...hmph..meanie..." Levi whimpers.

Eren sticks it in slowly and Levi moans loudly.

" _Ahh_ Eren~...t-too big..." Levi moans to him.

"Does it feel good Heichou?" Eren says sexily while sticking it in deeper.

"Ahh~!"

Eren started to move Levi up and down making both of them moan loudly.

"Eren~!" Levi moaned.

Levi begged to Eren saying, "D-deeper and..ah~! F-faster!"

Eren obeyed and went deeper and faster then he was before.

"H-Heichou I'm about t-to-"

Before he could finish his sentence Levi kissed him roughly moaning loudly.

Eren and Levi moaned and shivered as Eren came inside of Levi who felt like he was going to explode.

They breathed heavily as they both fell asleep on the couch enjoying the experience they had.

_**THE NEXT DAY:** _

Levi woke up in pain and in one of Eren's shirts.

He got off the couch to see Eren sleeping. Looking around, Levi saw the maid outfit and blushed and screaming ,

_ "EREN!" _


End file.
